


Artistic Feelings

by dojehonmon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Development, College, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojehonmon/pseuds/dojehonmon
Summary: Two girls both go to Kales University Of Arts. Rose a shy and respectful girl has recently moved away from Seoul where she will study abroad in Boston. She will be majoring in Piano, aspiring to be just like her idol back in her hometown however, Rose lacks confidence and let's it get the best of her. Faith loves art and making something beautiful on paper, but does not know what she wants to do with art once she graduates. Before that happens Faith needs to find a muse for her end of the year assignment. Both Rose and Faith have internal struggles with their passion, but with just a small first encounter realize they needed eachother to guide and complete their abilities.





	1. Chapter 1

_Sigh....why can't I seem to get this right. I've done this countless of times and yet I'm still having trouble...music shouldn't be this hard._

Hi, my name is Park Rose . I'm 20 years old studying abroad in America. Currently I'm at Kales University of the Arts, majoring in piano. I originally decided to study abroad when I was complemented by one of my favorite pianists back in Seoul. She considered me worthy of her compliment and told me to work hard and succeed, so I did. For about a year I studied English and moved to Boston. Even though I wasn't terrible at english, I still had trouble understand what everyone was saying. Eventually things got a bit easier and more clear. However, it's been five months and I've been lacking in my playing skills. My goal one day is to become a famous pianist just like her, however I don't think I will be successful if I keep messing up like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know Faith

_AHHHH. Where is it? I have everything but what I need. I have erasers, paint, colored pencils, pens, markers, and everything but my lucky pencil. I can't draw without it._

Hello, my name is Faith evergreen. I'm currently a sophomore at Kales University Of Arts. I'm majoring in well you guessed it art. Freshman year was rough for me but it's different this time...this time is a chance to find a new muse. Something that I can't help but draw. I hope I find it this year, it's already been five months and the end of the year assignment is to find something so important so meaningful that as an artist, I can't help but draw it over and over again. It's just I've searched this university high and low and haven't found anything remotely captivating. It's only my second year and I'm already starting it off failing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot will develop more throughout the chapters


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith and Rose finally meet

_Buzz buzz...buzz buzz._

“Mhmm... what the heck is that noise? Sigh... did I really fall asleep playing again? What time is it? 6:40 am! Oh no I'm going to be late.“     

 I stumble out of my apartment grabbing my bag and books. I have about 10 minutes before school starts but I live right by the school so I should be fine. While running to door I accidentally bump into this girl causing her to drop all of her stuff. She seems to be an art student as all her markers and pencils are on the ground. I quickly move to the floor and help her while quickly apologizing. After picking up most of her stuff I get up and offer my hand to hers to help her up. As she grabs my hand I suddenly notice her appearance. She's slim but curvy with dark brown hair with a blue ombre effect. Her skin is dark and glowy. She's also wearing makeup that of an professional and shes quite tall for a girl. I've never seen someone so....different. Even though it's only my first year here, but surely I would've noticed her at some point these 5 months.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you, you see I was in a rush to get here because I kind of overslept. I should've been more careful...I'm normally not like this. If only I woke up more early. I'm so sorry...please forgive me“. I said with my poor excuse of an apology.

"Huh..." the girl started but then began to giggle. "I said please forgive...sorry I know my english is not good."

I started to feel my cheeks heat up as the embarrassment flowed throughout my body.

_I know I'm clumsy and all but does she really have to laugh at me._

"What...no I heard and understood you perfectly...it's just..." she said and began to giggle again. "It's just, I've never had someone apologize so... nicely to me, let alone ask me for forgiveness." The blue haired girl said.

“I see...I'm sorry if i made you uncomfortable” I said looking down.

“What? No of course not. It's actually really cute how much you apologize. You're a very nice person for that. Most people I know would've walked off pretending nothing happened but you didn't, you even helped me....thank you. The girl said with a smile.

"Oh uh...of course...it would be rude of me to walk away no matter how much of a rush I'm in".

It was the truth really. It doesn't matter what I'm doing or who the person is, my parents always taught me to treat others with respect and apologize when I've done something wrong.

”Hey...“ the girl began to say. ” I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you a new student here?“

”Oh uh yeah actually. It's my first year here and in this country and I'm still figuring a few things out." I told her shyly.

“Oh I see...” she said. “You're a freshman, which is probably why I don't see you in the hallways. Well I guess I should introduce myself properly then. My name is Faith evergreen, but you can just call me Faith, I hope you've been having a good experience in my country so far”. She said with a smile while extending out her arm.

I hesitantly shake her hand and reply.

"Oh...um my name is Park Rose, but you can say Rose...if you want that is...uhh, America has been great, the people here are so diverse and accepting”. I say with a shy voice. Giggling, she replies back

"Rose...that's a very pretty name, I hope I get to see you around more often, hopefully while we are not bumping into eachother.” she jokes “I'm not quite sure what you are majoring in however, if you need any help with something just head up to the art section, I'm always there...UH OH...looks like we only have three minutes to get to class, I'll catch you later Rose, have a good day." She says scurrying off.

Realization of Faith's words hit me and I hastily head down the music hallway running into class with seconds to spare.

_Sigh...it's only been five months Rose...what if she saw you now, what would she say._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot will develop in later chapters


	4. Chapter 4

“Faith where the hell have you've been?” My friend asked angrily.

“I'm sorry I woke up late and I bumped into this one girl getting here” I explain.

“Um excuse me but I'm gonna need more detail than that. I swear it better not be one of those snobby bitches here, who act like they know shit.”

Ah where to begin? This is my best friend Shrav... I met him here when I was a freshman. Like I said before, freshman year for me was rough. I was knew and naive to the world of art and didn't really know what I wanted to do when I finished college. I was made fun of for coming so far without knowing what I wanted to do with art. Because of that no one talked to me and I sat alone at lunch for long time until...I met Shrav. Shrav was an exchange student from Karnataka in India. His art is superb but during freshman year no one could understand him because of his accent. He was made fun of a lot because of it, leaving people to discredit his work without even looking at it. However I was the only one who understood him. My mom's best friend with this indian lady from work and they always hang out when they have time. And like the good child I am I make sure I talk to her. It was hard at first but I completely understood her after a while, so when Shrav spoke it felt completely normally. One day in art class we had to pick partners for a certain activity in class. No one wanted to be with me or Shrav so we ended up being each others partners. Shrav didn't talk that much to me in the beginning, probably feeling like I wouldn't understand him anyway. It wasn't until Clarissa one of the classic bullies here yelled at me saying that it doesn't matter how good of an artist Shrav is, I'm still gonna fail if I can't understand him. At that moment Shrav told me that he's not sure if I know what he's saying but he's willing to tell the teacher that she can find a new partner for me. I then told Shrav that I know exactly what he's saying and that Clarissa is a grade A jerk and that he shouldn't let her bully you like that. It was the first time that I saw Shrav smile after I told him that. And before I knew it, we became best friends.   

“Relax Shrav, this isn't one of the jerks who goes here.”

“Oh really, who was it?” He asked.

“I'm not sure if you know her but her name is Park Rose, she's a freshman and a exchange student, she didn't specify but I'm assuming she came somewhere from Asia". I said

“Hmmm a freshman whose an exchange student.” Shrav furrowed his eyebrows as if he was in deep thought. “Why does that sound painfully familiar.” He said laughing.

I giggled at his question but continued.

“She's a very nice person actually. When she bumped into me she apologized so much...I've never seen someone act so adorable while apologizing. I can tell she doesn't talk that much or is just a shy person around new people.”

“Wow she sounds so cute and innocent, from what you've told me I can see that America hasn't tainted her yet.” he said.

“Hey!” I lightly smack shrav's arm. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“What, what did I say?” he laughs “All I said was the truth....but you should have gotten her number though, I would've have loved to get to know her more.” He says with a smile on his face.

”Hey!“ I exclaim. ”Aren't you supposed to be gay...you're starting to sound like all the douchebags here picking up girls every other day."

“Hah” my friend chuckles but in a hollow way.

“Faith evergreen how dare you compare me to the eraser dust that is the people here. I'll have you know that yes, while I am gay, does not mean that I won't go straight for some girls here. Like you for example, I'd totally go straight for you, and if Rose is as adorable and sweet as you say she is then I'd totally go straight for her as well."

I roll my eyes at my friends response.

“Yeah right, I know for a fact that the thought of you doing anything with a girl makes you shake with disgust.” I claim

“Alright you got me...no matter how great you are and that other girl may be, I can never go straight. That life's just not for me...no offense.”

“None taken” I say.

Just as Shrav is about to say something Clarissa walks in with her normal possy  acting as if she owns the place.

“Better watch out guys I heard that Shravs gayness is contagious.” Clarissa says to her friends while walking past us.

"The fuck you say about me bitch!” Shrav yells

"Shrav calm down it's not worth it.” I say “Class is about to start any minute.”

"No!” Shrav exclaimes "I'm tired of that bitch saying shit like that and thinking she can get away with it. Just who the hell does she think she is. Her arts shit, but she acts like everyone here should drop at her feet.”

“I know” I say reassuringly “It sucks how she says things like that and gets away with it, but fighting her isn't the answer."

“Honestly I'm really not so sure about that Faith...if the school doesn't give a crap about what she says and does to people, then they shouldn't give a single shit, if I shove a paint brush down her throat."

“You know Shrav I'd love to agree with your logic, I really would but, unfortunately things don't work like that. People can get away with verbal abuse here, however physical abuse is a different story.”

Groaning Shrav agrees and class soon begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot will develop more throughout later chapters


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you're busy living life for them...who is going to live life for you."

"Ok class, it has currently been 5 months into the school year. So far you all have done an excellent job on your journey through music however....there is still a very important assignment that will be due at the end of the year. I know you guys think that's a long way away, but this assignment is going to take some time to develop...I just hope you guys are capable. This assignment not only will test your skills of piano, but also, what piano means to you in your life. The assignment that I want you all to do is...come up with your own musical composition. I know I doesn't sound hard but, this is truly a test of your abilities. Not only will you need to meet all the required guidelines, that you will soon read on the rubric I hand out but, you will also need to tune in on your emotional spectrum. Piano is not simply an instrument one plays... no not at all. Piano is something that plays you. You all have done a good job playing, learning music, and reading music, but none of that music was yours.  Whatever your goal in life is with music, especially piano, it is the utmost of importance that every single person in here creates a piece of their own to play. You see, music has the ability to tell and express how we feel, when we can not do it verbally. This composition will probably be the most important assignment on music in your entire lives. I say this because you have to look deep within yourself to create a work of art unique to you. I don't want something thrown together. I want to hear a piece that will take me on a journey. As strange as It seems, music says a lot and can mean a lot to a person. Don't treat this as another assignment...treat this as if your lives depend on it. I want everyone in here to convey an emotion with their compositions. It can be anyone you like and you can use multiple as well. I want a story told with this song, it has to be something so important to you that you manifest every feeling into your playing. I want you to drown in this piece that you forget your surroundings. I want you to bring others along with your story. I want you to show me that you have been played. With all that being said and done, a lot of you are probably wondering why I am giving an assignment like this, to freshmen. The reason is simple...if you're busy living life for them...who is going to live life for you? What I mean is if you guys continue to play other peoples work, you guys will never have time or possibly never even want to develop you own work. Without work of your own, know one can play something by you, and grasp what you were trying to say. No one will know...you. The skills that you guys posses is remarkable, which is why you're here. Don't let talent like that go unseen. Don't hide your story...it's ok to play other peoples songs and try to understand what they mean...just remember that you are a pianist too."

My teachers words had been so clear when speaking...words flowing out of him like a waterfall. But I still couldn't fathom what it all meant. Playing a piece of music was one thing, playing it correctly was another, adding emotion to it required skill. But writing your own was something entirely different. My goal of being a pianist just like her was about to be cut short with one assignment. There was just know way, no matter which way I looked at it I had no emotional experience to convey. My life I wouldn't say was the best, but the way it was supposed to be. Study and practice, that's it. That's not a story I can tell, it's just sad reality. It's only my first year, I haven't had enough personal experience with living a life or experiencing a burning emotion. Back in Seoul, if you weren't an idol than you were either an adult or a student and the people I was surrounded by consisted of students who studied and practiced. How can I create something unique if the thing I did was what everyone else did. I haven't even been in America for that long so It's not like I would have a story about my experience here anyway. Maybe you should just accept the truth that your always going to live a life for them.

"Maybe I just should then."

How is it that I can read and play but cant produce something on my own.

_If only she were here...she would know what to do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot will develop more throughout the chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Story will develop more throughout chapters


End file.
